


You Belong With Me

by DocRoesgirl



Series: Ship or Die Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRoesgirl/pseuds/DocRoesgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song by Taylor Swift. Samandriel is in love with Adam Winchester. But how does nerdy little Samandriel Novak stand a chance with teh youngest Winchester brother who has his whole life planned perfectly?</p><p>Second fic in my challenge with UntamedCarebear. This is a ship we both agree on (YAY!) and it is Samandriel focused. The other ships mentioned are not important. This is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UntamedCarebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntamedCarebear/gifts).



Samandriel Novak was certainly never one to complain with life. Sure he was the youngest of six kids and the little brainiac that everyone picked on but he was fine with that. Next door was the Winchester-Milligan household and held two of his brother's boyfriends and their little half brother. Michael and Lucifer had gone to college by the time Samandriel had been born but Gabriel, Anna and Castiel had been around. Gabe had been a senior when he'd started dating Sam mister I skipped a grade Winchester. Sam was sixteen but a junior at the same time Dean was. Castiel and Anna were the twins and Dean's age. Samandriel was the sophomore with Adam. Growing up next door the group had become friends and when Gabe had kissed Sam in front of everyone or when Dean and Cas had been caught making out in the Impala it wasn't anything new. They had all taken it in stride. Although Samandriel could not help but be a bit jealous. The final straw was finding Anna and Ruby were dating. Would he ever catch a break?

That had been two years ago. Samandriel had found himself alone in the house. Gabe was in California with Sam. Cas and Dean were at the University of Kansas but lived in the dorms. Anna had gone to the east coast and Ruby had followed. Their friends Jo and Balthazar had followed them there. Ellen Harvelle had been pretty insistent Jo stayed close to home. Jo had not been happy but her desired major worked out there. This left Samandriel and Adam alone at their houses. Their rooms faced each others and they would sometimes find themselves talking via notes through their bedroom windows. Without their siblings around they'd not really talked together outside of friendly greetings when Adam took him to school in his car. Of course Adam had no idea what really went on in the youngest Novak's head. It was better for them both that it stayed that way. 

Adam was the star of the Baseball team much like Dean had been when he had been in high school. Samandriel went to every game saying it was just to show school spirit but his brother seemed to know better. If he got another comment from Gabriel about how much he was in love with the youngest Winchester brother he would scream. Okay so exchanging words via marker and notebooks was a bit pathetic and cliché but it made him smile knowing the youngest Winchester noticed him on occasion.

Yeah he was a pathetic but he'd graduate eventually and no longer be facing Adam from his bedroom window. Adam would have his baseball scholarship and Samandriel would be going to the local community college. It would be best for all if he could cut ties from his unrequited love. Hell his so-called future boyfriend was straight. He had a girlfriend to prove it. Well Lilith was a possessive bitch but she was a girl and that was all that mattered to the case that Adam was unattainable. He would die alone and a melodramatic fool. Yeah guilty as charged and he would spend his life facing it. He would never have his sibling's young romance. He was a senior with no hope. Only a guy he was helplessly in love with just a house away from him.

Fate would find it amusing to have him Samandriel sitting in his room that night. He had homework sitting in his lap but somehow To Kill A Mockingbird was not catching his interest like it should have. Looking up by chance he spotted Adam in his room. He was pacing while on his cell. He could tell the anger and frustration on his face from where he sat. By some chance Adam ended the phone call and threw his phone on his bed. Looking out the window he sent Samandriel a smile. 

The youngest Novak child quickly grabbed his notebook and scrawled on it in big black letters, “You okay?” Adam shook his head and before he knew it the Winchester had wrote his own note back saying, “Not really.” Giving him a reassuring smile he wrote back with the note, “I'm sorry.” Adam shrugged. Before Samandriel could finish his next note Adam had his curtains closed. Sighing as he held up the final note with the words I love you written in bold letters. Setting his notebook down he knew it had been too good to hope for. Resuming his homework till he heard a familiar song blast through the speakers of his radio. Hearing the damn lyrics to that blasted Taylor Swift song on the radio he groaned. Turning his radio off quickly before deciding bed was a much better idea then reading ahead of his English class.

Nothing came of the whole note messages for a long time. Business as usual. Adam picked him up and took him to school. They went their separate ways. Adam to hang out with the other jocks and Samandriel off to his “nerdy” classes. It wasn't till a week later in Crowley's chemistry class that he got another sign of future contact. They got assigned to be partners for their final at least for the practical part of it. Well at least he got to talk to the Winchester brother. They got through the class with minimal talking on his part. Seemed like Adam was smarter than he seemed when with his fellow jocks. Also turned out he talked a lot when working in class projects.

Samandriel listened as the Winchester talked about school, life, and family. The future seemed bright for Adam. However he learned it was not so. He needed the scholarship. He needed it to get through college. His family had been lucky his brothers had gotten their college paid for but he knew his parents could not pay to send him. Samandriel had been in the same boat. He was the youngest and the one everyone knew he was screwed by the fact his parents were poor. Shaking his head of the nonsense he went along with everything. He'd just be the friend to the Winchester. In passing Adam asked him who he was going to the dance with. It took a moment before Samandriel could answer him saying, “I've got homework and papers due. I can't really get time to go. Besides don't have a date to go with. You and Lilith going?”

“Yeah I'm going. Promised Andy I would. He needs an excuse to avoid Ava so I'm playing cockblock to her party. Not going with Lilith though. Bitch cheated on me with Azazel. Nope going solo this year and thankful to be rid of her. Pity you aren't going. Would be nice to have someone to talk to while there.” Samandriel blushed and muttered something about feeling bad and Adam stopped talking. Smooth Samandriel. Yeah that is how one makes someone love you. Turn down the opportunity to get to talk to them at some dance. Yep pathetic was looking to be the perfect word to describe him.

The night of the dance arrived and Samandriel was still doing homework. He caught sight of Adam in his suit waving at him from his room. A notebook with the words asking, “Still not going?” “Nope homework.” Adam frowned at that and wrote one last note saying, “Wish you were.” with that he was gone. Samandriel picked up the notebook paper he'd written his declaration of love on. He knew what he had to do. His suit was clean. His mother had made sure it was just in case he changed his mind about the dance. Quickly donning it he borrowed Gabe's car after snagging his brother's keys. Thank simple mercies when his brother visited home.

Arriving at school he parked his car. Smoothing his clothes the note was in his front pocket folded. The crowded school was hard to maneuver. He could not see Adam anywhere. This was a bad idea. He could leave now and not have to be found looking for him. Then he saw the sandy haired Winchester staring at him from across the room with a smile he stopped himself. Smiling he made his way forward to the other boy. He paused when Lilith tried to get Adam's attention. Adam just shrugged his ex away and stopped not far from him. 

Adam smiled and said to him, “You came after all.” He pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and Samandriel's heart dropped. The paper was obviously a bit crumpled and worn. He pulled his own out and showed it to Adam. The smile on the other boy's face widened as he unfolded his paper and it said the same thing. Wait this could not be happening. He must have showed his shock because soon Adam's lips were on his and he melted. His knees were weak and he wondered how he would hold himself up. A hand at his back kept him steady. It was Adam's hand. Adam Winchester's hand was on his back and his lips were on his lips. He was kissing the guy he liked. His dreams were coming true at long last. For once he did not feel pathetic.

Pulling away Adam whispered to him saying, “You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that. How many conversations we had via notes that I wanted to end with I love you. But I never had the courage to tell you. Now you're standing right here and love me back.” Samandriel blushed but shrunk a little when he saw Lilith's glare at him. Adam seemed to catch on and he said, “Let's get out of here. Doubt the bitch wants to see this and I think Andy can deal with his crazy ex all on his own.” With one last kiss Samandriel felt himself being led from the dance. He was happy to go. He had a guy he loved loving him right on back and he was content. Content knowing he was not the hopeless Novak child. He had someone who cared.


	2. Epilogue

The sun shined over the football field. Samandriel could feel it upon his head. Graduation day had arrived. And everything was perfect. Both the Winchesters and the Novaks were in the stands waiting for the processional to begin. Samandriel had his cap on his head slightly crooked. He had been shocked to find himself accepting a scholarship at Rockhurst University across the state line. Adam had accepted a scholarship at William Jewell in hopes to be able to see Samandriel whenever he wanted. Both were graduating that day and both were headed off into the big bad world but they were doing it together. Adam walked up to him and fixed his cap saying, “Don't want your folks annoyed that you look less than perfect on your big day. Nervous love or should I just call you Mr. Valedictorian?”

Samandriel laughed and said, “I'm fine. Just make sure your big brother stops telling people my real name's Alfie. You'd think after all these years he'd come up with a new nickname.” “Dean's a dick not like he will change that no matter how much Cas tries to improve his manners. I swear us Winchesters tend to fall for you Novaks. Not that I mind.” Adam kissed him and all Samandriel could do to keep from falling was let Adam hold him up. All this time and still he went weak at the knees over kissing his boyfriend. Maybe that was the sign of true love. Someone who could still make you feel like you were living on cloud nine after so long. He had no idea what the future awaited but he would strive to enjoy every second of it with Adam. He loved the youngest Winchester and he take every kiss and every touch. Adam was his and he was Adam's. 

The speech went off just fine. Marching across the stage went perfect. Both their names were called out. And Samandriel walked away from it knowing he would not be alone.


End file.
